The invention relates to water heaters, and more particularly to water heaters having foam insulation injected between the tank and the outer jacket. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a protective shield for protecting the electrical components of the water heater from contact with the injected foam insulation.
It is known to provide a dam which surrounds the electrical components and which extends between the tank and the outer jacket in order to protect the electrical components from contact with the foam insulation. It is also known to provide a protective shield to cover the electrical components of the water heater to prevent accidental contact between the operator and the electrical components and yet provide access to the water heater controls.